pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Generation V
Generation V in the Pokémon franchise, is a term used to describe the fifth set of games introduced into the series. Not much is known about it as of now, but so far two new Pokémon that will star in the 13th movie Phantom Champion Zoroark have been revealed. The titles for these games have been revealed to be Pokémon Black and White, and a recent announcement made by Nintendo has stated that these games are set to be released at the end of 2010. The two new Pokémon that were first revealed were Zoroark and it's pre-evolution Zorua. Also the new starters had been revealed in the May CoroCoros´s scans as Tsutaaja, Pokabu, and Mijumaru. The new starters seem to be a grass snake, a fire pig and a sea otter, respectively. Game versions have been revealed to be on Nintendo DS and Wii and their mascots are Zekrom for Pokémon White and Reshiram for Pokémon Black. On June 11th, 2010, seven new Pokémon were revealed.On June 28, 2010, eight new pokemon were revealed.On June 27, 2010, a picture of Pokemon:Best Wishes anime leaked on the internet revealing four new pokemon and two new characters as well. This was confirmed on July 1,2010. People that were invited to the early screening of this year's movie on July 3rd, 2010; "The Ruler Of Illusions; Zoroark", say that in the new and second BW trailer that was shown before the movie started revealed a new Pokemon called''' Minezumi, and another one that was described as a "Pokemon with big pupils and unpleasing ears". On July 25, 2010 this pokemon confirmed to be a ledgendary and its name is Victini. These pokemon were confirmed on July 10, 2010 with the premier of this movie. On July 3, 2010 images of Bandai toys have leaked revealing one new pokemon but the name is currently unknown. On July 9, 2010 an image of the demo of these games leaked revealing a new pokemon Hatooboo. On July 11, 2010 Pokemon Sunday revealed a bird-like sillouete and his name confirmed later on the day with the Coro Coro leaked scans. In addition a new pokemon was revealed too, and it is Munna's evolution. On July 21, 2010, a new Pokemon was revealed on Oha Suta, Mamanboo. On July 22, 2010 it was announced that a new Play-Doh toy set will be released on October 30th in Japan in commemoration of Black and White and '' its product listing also mentions two unknown Pokemon:Onokkusu and Burokko. Confirmed Pokémon Zoroark The Dark Fox Pokémon (February 10, 2010) Zorua ''The Illusory Fox Pokémon (February 10, 2010) Tsutarja #001Tsutaja The Grass Snake Pokemon (May 12, 2010) Pokabu #004'' The Fire Pig Pokémon (May 12, 2010) ''Mijumaru #007'' The Sea Otter Pokémon ''(May 12, 2010) Zekrom (Legendary) ''The Black Ying Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) Reshiram (Legendary) ''The White Yang Pokémon ''(May 29, 2010) Chillarmy #078 ''The Chinchilla Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Munna ''The Dream Eater Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) GearDenchura''The Gear Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Mamepato ''The Baby Pigeon Pokemon ''(June 11, 2010) Hihidaruma ''The Flaming Pokémon (June 11, 2010) Shimama The Charged Pokemon (June 11, 2010) Meguroko ''The Desert Crocodile Pokémon ''(June 11, 2010) Koromori ''The Bat Pokemon (June 27, 2010) Kibago'' The Tusk Pokemon (June 27, 2010) Tsutaja's second evolution #002 ''The Grass Snake Pokemon (June 27, 2010) Mijumaru's second evolution'' #''008 The Sea Otter Pokemon ''(June 27, 2010) Moguryu The Baby Mole Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Doryuuzu (Moguryu's evolution) The Mole Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Ononokusu (Onokkusu's evolution) ''The Mantis Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Desukan'' The Sarcophagus Pokemon '''(June 28, 2010) Denchura ''The Tarantula Pokemon ''(June 28, 2010) Rankurusu ''The Amplification Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gochiruzeru The Celestial Body Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Gigaiasu The Giant Earth Pokemon (June 28, 2010) Minezumi The Lookout Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Victini'' (Legendary) #000 ''The Mirage Pokemon (July 3, 2010) Unnamed Pokemon (July 5, 2010) Hatooboo (Mamepato's evolution) The Pigeon Pokemon (July 9, 2010) Wooguru The Valor Pokemon (July 11, 2010) Musharna (Munna's evolution)'' The Trance Pokemon'' (July 11, 2010) Mamanboo The Mother Sunfish Pokemon (July 21, 2010) Onokkusu (July 22, 2010) Burokko (July 22, 2010) GENERATION V POKEMON References http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pok%C3%A9mon_Black_and_White http://pokebeach.com 2 http://www.serebii.net/blackwhite/pokemon.shtml Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Games